


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

The Soldier dreams when he is kept in cryo.  
He dreams about a blonde haired skinny boy who calls him Bucky.  
He dreams about a small redhead girl he trained.  
But what he remembers and dreams the most about is the release and pleasure he felt.  
He dreams of the blue-gray eyes with wisps of gold clouded in pleasure. He had met this person on a mission and this person had a lasting impact on him.  
He dreams of dark blonde-brown hair and face that of a young man of 22 years of age.  
No amount of brainwashing can make the Soldier forget the pleasure he had received from the young assassin.  
He wondered if he'll meet the young man again the next time he is woken up.  
For now the Soldier dreams.

When he wakes up,  
He searches for blonde hair.   
He doesn't find any.   
There is a man who is his target,   
But also his friend.  
He introduces you to your blonde man.  
Who was always in your dreams.   
He is beautiful in peson.


End file.
